Final Fantasy Tactics Ninja Advanced
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Luego de la locura del cumpleaños, los demas siguen enojados, un viejo loco los transporta al mundo ilogico de final fantasy, que con la ayuda de Sai son llevados a la peor aventura de sus vidas, akatsuki intentara vengar la fiesta de gaara. Leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración del autor XD

Espero que les guste. XD

**Final Fantasy Tactics Ninja Advanced**

Capítulo I: "Un hechicero, mi sexi novia y mi yo pendejo"

**Luego del extraño y complicado cumpleaños, Naruto estaba en una misión junto con su grupo: Kakashi, Sakura y Sai, que por cierto estaban molestos luego de la tremenda paliza que les había dado Naruto y Hinata. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a nuestro zorrito, ya que había podido comenzar como novios con Hinata, su bella y dulce Hinata. A paso veloz se acercaban a la aldea del sonido, en donde debían de encontrar y capturar a un "hechicero" según les había dicho Tsunade.**

**Flash Back**

**-**Ha llegado aquí el jefe de la aldea del sonido –explicó Tsunade al grupo de Kakashi –su misión es de capturar a un hechicero que está provocando estragos en ese lugar –

-¿hechicero? –dijeron todos

-según me explicaron, es un humano con poderes mágicos, que puede realizar o aparecer cosas, encantar a la gente para que le obedezca –explicó Tsunade algo confundida

-¿Cómo los jutsus? –preguntó Sakura

-exceptuando que no hace sellos, sino utiliza un tipo de instrumento el cual le permite hacer ese tipo de cosas –

-¡¿Cuándo nos vamos?! –dijo Naruto contento

-mañana mismo –dijo Tsunade viendo la cara de los demás

-¿podemos dejar a Naruto? –preguntó Sakura

-¿Por qué lo dejarían? –preguntó Tsunade

-ehh –dijo Kakashi –por si es una trampa y lo encuentran los de Akatsuki –mintió

-con semejante fiesta que le armaron –dijo Tsunade emocionada –y miren ya me enviaron las fotos de la fiesta –dijo mostrándoselas

**Naruto las agarró y empezó a verlas riéndose, los demás se acercaron a verlas.**

**-**excusas tontas me dan –dijo Tsunade –Naruto va y punto –

-Gracias Vieja Tsunade –dijo Naruto

**Todos se tiraron al suelo, Tsunade sacó de su escritorio un gran garrote, que Naruto lo esquivó agachándose, salió disparado de la oficina de Tsunade dejándole antes las fotos.**

**­**-Otro día vieja Tsunade –gritó Naruto desde fuera

-¡Me las vas a pagar Naruto! –dijo apoyándose en el garrote que era del tamaño de ella –no por gusto compré este garrote

-Kakashi, a primera hora –dijo Tsunade –y no quiero que dejen a Naruto, solo porque están enojados que les diera una super paliza jajaa –rió con ganas Tsunade

**Todos se levantaron indignados… ¿Cómo podía aprobarle algo así a Naruto? ¡Estaba loca!. **

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Miren, ya estamos en la aldea –dijo Sakura

-¡Oh que inteligente! –dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo

-Sakura tonta –dijo Naruto

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamó Sakura enojada

-nada –dijo Naruto –que dejaste tu cerebro en Konoha

**¿Desde cuándo Naruto podía decir cosas coherentes? Sakura la vio extrañada, más bien confundida, Naruto se rió de su cara, ella no pareció notarlo… ¡Maldita Hinata! ¡¿Por qué diablos le ayudé si yo también quería (amor es la palabra) a Naruto?!**

**-**Naruto ¿Cómo te va con Hinata? –preguntó Sakura por molestar

-si no te importa… no te metas –dijo Naruto

-¡Oye! ¡Porque eres así conmigo! no solo… -  
-No me ayudaste –replicó Naruto –me ayudó más Kakashi y Sai que tú –

-¡¿QUEEEE?! –Dijo Sakura –"eso me saco por ayudar" –pensó Sakura la samaritana (n/a: sarcasmo XD)

**Naruto le dirigió una mirada de que ¡no hables!, Kakashi rió ante el triunfo del zorrito, ahora ¿Kakashi estaba del lado de Naruto? se preguntó Sakura.**

**En eso, encontraron al hechicero con la descripción que les había dado Tsunade. El los vio con triunfo.**

**-**Así que los ninjas ya me encontraron –dijo con sorna –bueno, no era de extrañarse –

-esa frase vieja de ¡me las llevo porque soy malo! está caducada –dijo Naruto

-niño estúpido –dijo el hechicero enojado –verás cómo te va a ir, más cuando tomé a tu preciosa mujer –dijo el hechicero

**Con un chasquido, hizo aparecer a Hinata amarrada, la vio aterrado.**

**-**Naruto –dijo Hinata asustada

-Kakashi… -dijo Naruto

-no es una ilusión –dijo Kakashi viéndola con el sharingan

-ahora, lánzasela a su novio –dijo el hechicero

**¡¿a quién le había hablado?!** **Naruto recibió a Hinata en sus brazos, la bajó y la desató. El hechicero abrió el libro que tenía en la otra mano. Sai se sorprendió. Primera vez en su vida, sentía algo así.**

**-**¿Qué pasa Sai? –preguntó Sakura

-mierda –dijo Sai como respuesta -¿Cómo obtuviste eso?

-oh lo conoces –dijo el hechicero –pues… del videojuego

**Todos caída animé.**

**-**¿de que habla Sai? –preguntó Kakashi

-es que ese libro abre la puerta hacia el mundo de…

-no le quites emoción muchacho –dijo el hechicero –además, aquí lo dice el guión

**Todos abrieron sus libretos (o guión, ya saben) y leyeron las frases.**

**-**es cierto –dijo Sakura cerrando su libreto y guardándolo al igual que los demás

-¿en que estábamos? –dijo el hechicero revisando su libreto

-en la pagina 10, línea 45 –dijo Kakashi

-ah sí –dijo el Hechicero –bueno sin más preámbulos recitaré las palabras antiguas –

-mierda –dijo Sai

-Amerat Irue Koet Elensar Sinue –dijo el hechicero (n/a: ni me pregunten de donde salieron)

-así no se dice –dijo Sai –es… Amelia melimo lasuñas yyootracosa –dijo Sai

-¿Qué putas estás diciendo? –exclamó Naruto

-calma Naruto –dijo Hinata –Sai, no abras la boca para decir estupideces

-y luego… Karina medejo mierdapor otroque… -dijo el Hechicero

-y ahí sí "Amerat Irue Koet Elensar Sinue" -dijo Sai

-¿Qué significa? –preguntó Kakashi

-Aquello que todo es se vuelva todo aquello que no es –dijo el hechicero

**Todos caída anime, pero en eso un gran torbellino se levantó y rodeó a todos… y más allá. Naruto abrazó a Hinata, Kakashi se abrazó a Sai, y Sakura fue llevada por el torbellino (venganza), luego todo se volvió negro y sintieron como cayeron en algo duro.**

**-**Naruto… Naruto -dijo Hinata despertándolo de un bofetón

**Naruto se levantó y vio a su alrededor, estaban en un bosque. Hinata lo abrazó asustada. **

**-**¿en dónde estamos? –preguntó desorientado

-no lo sé –dijo Hinata –pero es un lugar muy lindo

-es un bosque –dijo Naruto con burla

-hombres… -dijo Hinata poniendo los ojos en blanco (ya los tiene asi)

-va –dijo Naruto –pero me alegra que estés conmigo –

-pensé que no podías ser cariñoso –dijo Hinata con burla

-ja ja –dijo Naruto sarcástico –sabes que dicen? –

-que? –

-que por tu culpa cambié –dijo sonriéndole

-¿más bruto o mas animal? –dijo riendo

**¿Qué diferencia hay?**

**-**que mala eres ¡amor! –

-sabes que te quiero mucho –

-pero por ello… -

-no dejas de ser un tontito despistado –

-gracias Hinata –dijo irónico

-mira viene algo –dijo Hinata

**En eso aparece un… ¿lagarto en dos patas como si fuese humano? con un traje más bien medieval y con una espada.**

**-**un lagarto –dijo Naruto mientras Hinata le tapaba la boca

-como te atrrevezzz a llamarrrme lagarrrto –dijo el lagarto con otros dos –soy un Bangaa –

-lo siento –dijo Hinata

-pero no le hablamos a desconocidos –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie

-eres un soldado –dijo el Bangaa –pelea conmigo

-¿Qué?

**De repente, apareció un rinoceronte con armadura, una tela que desde su hombro hasta su cintura. En eso, apareció un peluchito en forma de osito conejito sin orejas, solo una antenita en medio de su cabeza con una borla roja, su traje era un pantaloncito verde y una camisetita mostaza.**

**-**ohh oh llegué tarde –dijo el peluchito

-otro raro –dijo Naruto

-te ayudaré con esta pelea, kupó –dijo el peluchito

**El juez (el rinoceronte) pitó y dio inicio a la batalla. Hinata se quedó con ellos. De repente a Hinata le salieron unas orejas de la cabeza, de conejo para ser precisos, su traje cambió y era una pantaloneta negra debajo de una falda roja, botas bajas de tacón pero altas hasta las rodillas, con una orilla blanca, guantes rojos sin deditos hasta la mitad del antebrazo, con orilla blanca, una blusa roja con cuello en v pero parado, que le llegaba al ombligo, una mini capa roja y un sombrero con agujeros donde pasaban sus orejas, al igual que la ropa, rojo, el tipo de sombrero era de una bruja, en su cintura estaba amarrada una vaina en donde tenía una espada (estoque ornado (adornado con joyas)es más delgada que una espada). Una bruja sexi. Naruto la vio sorprendido.**

**-**Hinata… te ves… guau –dijo Naruto babeando

-Naruto –dijo ella roja –no hagas eso, vas a hacer que te busque una cubeta

-rayos! –dijo Naruto

-una maga roja –dijo el Bangaa –un soldado y un moguri, suena fácil

-¿Un qué? –dijeron los dos

-luego explicaciones, tu chico –dijo el moguri (el peluchito) –encárgate del Bangaa y tu chica, encárgate del segundo

-muy bien –dijo Naruto –podré divertirme

**En eso hizo unos sellos en las manos… pero no funcionó. El moguri se pegó en la frente y le señaló su espada que está en su cintura en su vaina. Ahí Naruto se dio cuenta de su atuendo, era un pantalón flojo café, pero con cintas en sus bolsas y metido en unas botas (botines) cafés oscuro, su camisa de mangas cortas color blanco, con guantes cafés sin dedos también y una bufanda de tela azul liviana que se mecía con el viento. Hinata lo miraba embelesada.**

**-**¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –exclamó Naruto (muy tarde pues)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la cueva de… AKATSUKI!!!, todos estaban enojados, mojados y sonrojados. Deidara se levantó y se paró a ver la lluvia, aún tiritaba.**

**-**Ese mago hijo de puta –dijo Deidara –le dijimos que no activara el hechizo –

-Ahora no podremos hacerle la fiesta a Gaara –dijo Tobi a la par de una piñata toda destruida por el agua

-si lo llego a ver lo mato –dijo Kakuzu –hizo que perdiera todo el dinero –

-ni que lo digas –dijo Hidan –también se arruinó la disco que acabo de comprar –

-esta iba a ser la fiesta del siglo –dijo Sasori limpiando sus marionetas

-la de Naruto estuvo… estupenda –dijo Hidan –y esta tenía que ser mejor –

-Nuestra prioridad –dijo Pain apareciendo todo mojado del fondo de la cueva con Konan –matar a ese maldito hechicero –

-¿ya terminaron de hacerlo? –dijo Kisame pervertido

-¿de que hablas? –preguntó Pain sin entender

-del 69 que haces con Konan –dijo Kisame pervertido, mente cochambrosa (cochina por si no sabeis)

-estúpido –dijo Konan ahogándolo con papel –terminamos pero de hornear el pastel, que por supuesto se arruinó –

-Kisame –dijo Pain –morirás pero no por mis manos, Deidara mátalo –

-con gusto –dijo Deidara con una mirada maléfica que se iluminó con un rayo, dándole un aspecto aún más tenebroso

-nooo!!!

**El grito se oyó en todo el lugar, luego silencio y luego risas.**

**-**No aguantas nada –dijo Pein

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JA!!! ya vengo con otra locura!!!! hoy si!!!! mi mente está deschavetada ****(loca)**** y sigo dándole a este género. Esta nueva parodia es la continuación del cumpleaños problemático ****(es que… quería seguirla con un epílogo no más, pero creo que quedó mejor así (una forma de no decir adiós))****, dando un giro a su trama… naaa… parodia….naaa… deschavetada. Se que tengo la otra historia de "El señor de las pulseras" que estoy escribiendo tan rápido como puedo para que la disfruten ****(pero con todo lo de la u y mi segundo empleo casero… me resulta casi imposible, escribiendo a altas horas de la noche para poder actualizar los otros)****. Me gusta este juego, final fantasy tactics, es divertido y en modo de historia, por cierto aún no lo termino, para los que han jugado, díganme que hacer para poder pasar al Totema de los humanos, por los vampiros no puedo atacar al totema, hasta ahí me quedé trabada jeje.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en la primera historia de Naruto que publiqué, aquí respondo a los reviews del ultimo cap.**

**Gracias por leerme, dejen reviews para que la musa pase por aquí y me inspire más y pueda subirlos pronto. pronto!!! jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

Juego: Final Fantasy Tactics

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración del autor XD

Espero que les guste. XD

**Final Fantasy Tactics Ninja Advanced**

Capítulo II: "Problemón, Clanes y Misiones"

**En el capítulo anterior…… novela pues!**

**Naruto no podía hacer su jutsu de clones de sombras…**

**Continuamos…..**

**Naruto aún estaba sorprendido, uno, por su novia, dos por el jutsu y el tres su atuendo. Los otros tipos eran… bueno, algo feroces, pero que se le va a hacer. Hinata sacó su estoque ornado y se lanzó hacia el que le había indicado el moguri. **

**-**Hinata!!! Que haces??? –le gritó Naruto

-Enjambre –exclamó al meterle el estoque al bangaa

**Vio que arriba de las cabezas de cada uno había una barrita de puntos verde, y al meterle el estoque había bajado a la mitad. El bangaa atacó, pero Hinata lo esquivó y regresó con Naruto.**

**-**¿de que va esto? –dijo Naruto

-es muy simple, debes de atacar dependiendo de tu tipo –dijo el moguri –por ejemplo, la señorita es una maga roja, tiene múltiples ataques pero va a ser dependiendo de cómo eleves tu nivel –

-¿Qué? –dijo naruto

-te lo explicaré así –dijo Hinata luego de un suspiro –ataca con lo primero que se te venga a la mente –

-¿Cómo? –

-lo primero… -

-luchar! –dijo Naruto

-ya vas entendiendo –dijo Hinata

-¿eso es un progreso? –preguntó el moguri con ironía

-digamos que sí –dijo Hinata sonriendo

**Naruto atacó al siguiente bangaa, bajándole de un solo el puntaje, convirtiéndose en pollo frito.**

**-**¿Qué le pasó? –dijo naruto

-si te bajan todos los puntos, te conviertes en pollo frito y es tu comida del día –dijo el moguri

-¡que asco! –dijo Naruto

-era broma, los tiramos a los leones –

-eso no te la creo

-simplemente te quedas así hasta que termine la batalla y luego regresas a tu forma original ¿contentos? –dijo el moguri enojado

-tranquilo lindo –dijo Hinata acariciándolo

-ohh ¿quieres ser mi novia? –dijo el Moguri

-aléjate alimaña, ella es mía –dijo Naruto

-no soy cosa Naruto, pero igual gracias –dijo Hinata

**Al final de todas las cosas, los vencieron, y se fueron caminando.**

**-**¿Cómo llegaron hasta aqu{i? –preguntó el Moguri

-pues… solo sabemos que un torbellino nos mandó a volar y nos despertamos aquí –dijo Naruto

-ya veo –dijo el moguri –mientras tanto, pueden hacer algo para entretenerse y ganar dinero –dijo el moguri

-¡en serio? –dijo Hinata

-si, vengan ya casi llegamos –dijo el moguri

**Entraron a una taberna, había poca gente y el moguri los llevó a una mesa, en donde estaban otros hablando.**

**-**Les presento a Sai, Neji, Tenten y a Anko, son parte del grupo –dijo el Moguri

-¿ustedes están aquí? –exclamaron Hinata y Naruto

-claro –dijo Sai –encontramos a este… y nos unimos al grupo –

-si, ahora te tendré vigilado –susurró Neji

-¿Qué? –dijo Naruto

-que bueno que nos encontramos –dijo Tenten dándole un codazo a Neji

-eso digo –dijo Naruto

--------------------------------------XD

-uhh caí en almohadas? –

-oh mierda!!!! –

**Kakashi sensei se levantó de un solo sopetón, ya que estaba encima de Sakura y le había estado manoseando los pechos, Sakura enojada le pegó un coscorronazo.**

**-**¡estúpido pervertido! –exclamó Sakura

-¡yo que iba a saber! –dijo Kakashi

-vamos a buscar a los otros –dijo Sakura

-"de todos los ninjas de Konoha… ¡¿Por qué tenía que caer con ella?! –pensó llorando Kakashi sensei

------------------------------------ XD

**Todos estaban durmiendo cómodos en una cueva, Deidara estaba encima (sip, posición) de Konan(69), Pein fue el primero en despertar y los vio, le saltó una venita.**

**Deidara empezó a despertar, al momento se dio cuenta y se levantó de un solo salto, pero Konan lo abrazó y lo jaló hacia abajo, quedando en la misma posición.**

**-**¿los interrumpo? –dijo Pain tronándose los dedos

-espera, esto es una terrible confusión!"!! –dijo Deidara

**Se escucharon gritos y risas en la cueva…. Uhhhh**

**--------------------------------------XD**

**Hooola a todos!!!**

**Bueno, a ver si les gusta este cap, que estaba atrasada y no se me había ocurrido como seguir, gracias a los que me enviaron reviews y los que me leen esta locura de locuras, ahora que va a pasar??? Deidara le cortarán su parque de diversiones? Konan ya prefiere a los deformes?? Neji interrumpirá a Naruto y a Hinata??? Seguiré escribiendo muladas??? Sigan leyendo y pongan comentarios para que la musa pase por aquí y se me ilumine el foco más rápido. Jeje**


	3. Chapter 3

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

Juego: Final Fantasy Tactics

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración del autor XD

Espero que les guste. XD

**Final Fantasy Tactics Ninja Advanced**

Capítulo III: "Decisiones Importantes"

**-**¡no puedo creer que ya estén aquí! –dijo Naruto

-¡ya hombre! ¡cálmate! –dijo Neji

-lo mejor que podemos hacer en este lugar es estar unidos –dijo Hinata

-bien dicho, Hinata –dijo Tenten

-bien, ahora que tenemos que hacer –dijo Naruto

-ir de misiones, pagamos por la información con el que sirve las bebidas y vamos hacia donde se nos indique –dijo neji

-¿ya pidieron una misión? –preguntó Hinata

-ya, tenemos que ir hacia Salika –dijo tenten leyendo un pergamino –debemos de pelear con otro clan y buscar un tal cristal verde, por ello nos piensan pagar 13,600 mas dos armas –

-¿nos pagan? guau –dijo Naruto

-¡que esperamos! –dijo Hinata

-esperen, primero el nombre del clan, kupó –dijo el moguri

-cierto, pero ya lo pensamos –dijo tenten –es "Amateurs"

-¿y porque no el nombre de nuestra aldea… "Konoha"? –dijo Naruto

-porque ese es el nombre de este país, Idiota –dijo Neji

-¡basta! –dijo Hinata –ese nombre ya se queda y punto –

-por cierto –dijo Anko –que profesión tiene cada uno –

-yo soy maga roja –dijo Hinata señalando su atuendo

-yo soy soldado –dijo Naruto

-yo soy ninja –dijo Sai –esto es malo TT TT –

**Sai llevaba un trapo morado en la cabeza al estilo árabe, llevaba una camisa de cuello de tortuga de mangas largas morada, su pantalón y zapatos bajos de tela, en la cintura llevaba una daga. Todo un ninja XD del tipo real de lo oriental entre los siglos 1200 (corríjanme si estoy mal, porfis)**

**-**yo soy francotiradora –dijo Anko

**Anko llevaba un vestido gris, pantalón debajo gris, zapatos bajos de tela, y en la mesa había dejado un sombrero algo plano, con un velo en la cara del mismo color que la ropa, por cierto, tenía orejas de conejo al igual que la linda Hinata. Llevaba suelto el pelo.**

**-**yo soy… Mago Negro –dijo Neji

**Neji estaba vestido con una túnica azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pantalón azul y zapatos azules de tela, llevaba un báculo de madera negro con una piedra azul en la punta, como si naciera de esa madera. Llevaba un sombrero de punta azul, con un cascabel en la orilla.**

**-**¿y por eso no lo decías? –dijo Naruto

-yo soy tiradora –dijo tenten

**tenten Iba vestida con una boina mostaza, un pañuelo en el cuello rojo, blusa de cuello alto mostaza, pantalones mostaza y unas botas del mismo color, a cada lado llevaba un cinturón donde portaba dos armas (n/s: pistolas) semi automáticas, AK-44 (n/a: me gustan estas armas), de su cabeza sobresalía una antenita con una bolita roja del tamaño de una manzana, que se agitaba elegantemente cuando se movía. Por cierto, sobresalía en medio de la gorra. Su orejas eran puntiagudas, como las de un elfo.**

**-**guau! esa profesión te va muy bien Tenten –dijo Hinata

-te ves muy linda, Hinata –dijo Anko

-ante todo, Naruto no va tan mal –dijo Sai

-me gusta tu ropa primo –dijo Hinata

-creo que todos se ven bien, kupó –dijo el moguri

-vamos a… -dijo Hinata

-esperen, tengo una pregunta –dijo Naruto –porque mi novia, Anko, Tenten tienen partes de animales –

-porque pertenecen a una cultura por la profesión, Kupó –dijo el moguri –por ello tienen esos rasgos kupó –

-ya veo, bueno –dijo Naruto tomando de la cintura a Hinata –te ves muy linda –

-Naruto –dijo Hinata feliz

-¡Ey! ¡suelta a mi prima! –dijo Neji levantándose

-¡ya empezó el complejo de primo! –dijo Naruto soltando a Hinata –vamos a la misión

-¡SII! –gritaron todos

* * *

**En otro lado, Kakashi y Sakura ya se habían enfrentado a una batalla, y sus atuendos habían cambiado. Kakashi era un ninja como Sai solo que su atuendo era de color azul y tenía el mismo tapado de la boca como siempre, Sakura se había vuelto una ladrona, su atuendo era de una boina verde, pañuelo verde atado en el cuello, pantalón y blusa de cuello alto y sin mangas verde, tenía guantes como antes, solo que verdes y unas botas negras.**

**-**a ver cuando encontramos a los demás –dijo Sakura

-sip, así me puedo deshacer de ti –dijo Kakashi

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dijo Sakura enojada

-¡que te importa! ¡camina!

* * *

**Volviendo con Akatzuki, todos estaban tranquilos, sin embargo, estaban de holgazanes, de nuevo durmiendo en la cueva, cuando de pronto un grupo de profesionales irrumpieron en la cueva. Era un clan de 6 miembros, que llegaban a explorar. Los Akatsuki se levantaron todos enojados.**

**-**¿este era el grupo que debíamos de derrotar? –dijo uno que era un soldado (muy diferente al traje de Naruto)

-no creo, pero bueno Kupó –dijo un moguri con traje de tirador (como el de Tenten, solo que un conejito chiquito)

-¡quieren morir! –dijo Deidara con rostro macabro

-¡muy valientes pues! –dijeron los del otro clan

**Llegó un juez, iniciando la batalla. Los de Akatzuki se pusieron en guardia, en ese momento sus ropas cambiaron…**

**-¡**que %&"·$% es esto! –dijo Pain

-esto me gusta –dijo Tobi

-¡quien nos hizo esto! –dijo deidara

**Todos sabían la respuesta, después de esa batalla… lo buscarían para poder torturarlo juajuajua!!!**

* * *

**¿Qué profesión les habrá tocado a los de akatzuki? pobre quien muera a manos de akatsuki jojojo**

**Hooola a todos:**

**Disculpen el TREMENDO Atraso de parte mía (de quien mas jaja) perdón, de verdad se me complicó todo ya que volví a jugar (dos veces por tonta)"Final Fantasy Tactics Advance" para gameboy, ya que la primera por accidente se grabó en la parte en donde me mataba el totema, lo cargaba de nuevo y me volvía a matar XP, total que a empezar de nuevo, fui anotando todo lo que necesitaba y ahora estoy bien, por lo menos ya pase tres totemas XD, pero disculpen de verdad, no pensaba atrasarme tanto. Perdón si el cap no fue muy gracioso pero la verdad es que necesitaba introducir un poco lo de los trajes u otra información que faltaba, el próximo no aguantarán de la risa, os lo prometo. Espero por lo menos que sea de su agrado y no me dejen de leer, please TT TT XD**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído y me han escrito reviews en esta loca historia, que la verdad me levantan el ánimo y le pagan a mi musa para que me acompañe y me ayude a pasar el bendito juego (que por cierto no me aburro jojo) bueno si me preguntan si he jugado otros final fantasy, por lo menos he jugado el final fantasy IV, V y VI, de ahí me pasé a los tactics nuevos y bueno… no me alcanza la vida para terminar nada jajaja**

**Gracias todos de nuevo y perdón por la demora, que la musa los acompañe**

**Chini XD**


End file.
